Elle et lui
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Kate n'a pas vu Castle depuis plusieurs jours, inquiète elle se rend chez lui, et découvre une femme, mais la vérité n'est pas celle qu'elle pense...  Caskett & Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Elle et lui**

_Fanfiction Castle. Attention Spoiler saison 3._

_Vous voici embarqué dans une histoire pas banale, du Caskett en femslash vous connaissez ? Pour ceux qui sont contre le femslash passez votre chemin ? Pour les autres, bonne lecture. _

Elle hésita, elle n'avait pas vu Castle depuis quatre jours, et elle n'avait eu qu'un appel évasif de Martha Rodgers lui disant qu'elle ne verrait pas Rick avant un certain temps. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher l'angoisse de lui serrer le cœur. Et elle avant enfin prit la décision de venir sonner à sa porte. Une femme brune aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit la porte. Elle était belle, grande et élancée, et surtout elle ne portait sur le dos qu'une chemise blanche à Castle. Le cœur de Kate ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et elle prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Femme : Kate !

Mais il était trop tard, la flic s'était engouffrée dans la cage d'escalier, descendant les marches à toute vitesse.

Martha : Qui s'était ?

Femme : Kate. Elle a du me prendre pour une conquête de Richard… Voilà que je parle de moi à la troisième personne.

Martha : Alors mon fils, tu as un problème. Remarque c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

Femme : (haussant la voix) C'est sur ! Je vais perdre la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée, parce qu'après 16ans mon corps décide de reprendre son identité féminine.

Martha : Raina Castle ! Je te défends de me crier dessus ainsi.

Castle : Alors je dois être qui pour Kate ? Raina ou Richard ?

Martha : Pour le moment tu es Raina… Et si tu veux vraiment ne pas perdre Kate, alors apprend à être Raina avec elle.

Castle : Je t'en prie mère… On parle de Beckett là !

Martha : Jusque là tu as gardé le secret…

Castle : Je sais. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ! Je suis le premier surpris de ne pas souffrir de troubles d'identité. Pardon la première surprise de ne pas souffrir de troubles d'identité.

Martha : Ca n'est pas la première fois que tu deviens femme.

Castle : Mais cette fois c'est différent.

Martha : Alors tu veux quoi ?

Castle : Je veux Kate.

Martha : Tu es une femme maintenant Richard… Raina. Bon sang j'avais oublié que les premiers jours étaient aussi difficiles.

Castle : Qu'est ce que je devrais dire !

Martha : Je n'y peux rien si tu as hérité de ce don.

Castle : Tu parles d'un don ! Je dirais une malédiction.

Martha : En tout cas, je te conseille de refaire ta garde robe, tu n'as qu'une seule tenue de femme et j'en ai un peu marre de te voir porter des tenues d'homme bien trop grandes.

Castle : Génial ! Je suis en plein conflit avec moi-même, parce que mon corps me trahit, et toi tu me dis d'aller faire du shopping.

Martha : Si tu as l'intention de parler à Katherine Beckett, soit présentable, sinon elle va te prendre pour une folle.

Raina Caste se passa une main sur le visage et monta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Elle était troublée dans ses sentiments. Elle se posa devant le miroir et s'observa. Elle était grande, plus que Beckett. De long cheveux bruns qui avaient sérieusement besoin d'un passage chez le coiffeur et toujours les mêmes yeux bleus. Selon ses critères d'homme, elle était plutôt une belle femme. Mais son problème était qu'elle était une femme justement. Elle souffla, et de colère bouscula le miroir sur pied qui explosa sur le sol. A l'étage d'en dessous, Martha ferma les yeux, elle avait l'habitude des crises de colère de son enfant à chaque fois qu'il/elle changeait de sexe mais cette fois, elle savait qu'avec Kate dans l'équation s'était autre chose. Alexis qui rentrait de l'école croisa le regard fatigué de sa grand-mère.

Alexis : Un problème avec… elle ?

Martha : Elle s'est ton père… enfin ta mère… peu importe.

Alexis : Toi tu te souviens de papa en tant que femme. Moi j'ai juste su qu'il m'avait porté dans son ventre, et qu'un jour ma mère était devenu un homme. Et qu'il a trouvé une autre femme pour jouer ma mère.

Martha : Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi.

Alexis : Qu'est ce que papa a ?

Martha : Kate est passée.

Alexis : Oh non !

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_D'accord je vous ai tous intrigué avec ce début de fic, je vous rassure moi aussi sur le début ça m'a fait bizarre, c'est d'ailleurs une idée qui a émergé au réveil alors que j'étais encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Mais je dois avouer que je m'amuse comme une folle à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à la lire. Je vous mets un petit chapitre de plus pour ce soir. Bonne lecture. _

Appartement de Kate Beckett.

Elle était en colère. Furieuse. Malheureuse. Trahie… Oui, c'était ça, elle se sentait trahie, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur Castle. Comment pouvait-elle le juger alors qu'elle-même était avec un autre homme. Non, il fallait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans sa vie. A commencer par quitter Josh, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait et se trouvait injuste vis-à-vis de lui, Josh était un mec génial, et il méritait de trouver une femme qui saurait l'aimer. Elle prit son téléphone et lui laissa un message sur son répondeur lui demandant de passer après son travail. Puis elle décida d'aller faire un tour, contactant Lanie, elle l'invita à une virer shopping pour penser à autre chose. La jeune médecin légiste arriva une bonne heure plus tard et les deux femmes sortirent, direction le centre ville.

Kate : Merci d'être venue, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Lanie : Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Kate : Je suis passé chez Castle, ce matin.

Lanie : Et ? Il va bien.

Kate : Il ne vient plus parce qu'il se paye du bon temps.

Lanie : Une femme ?

Kate : Elle m'a ouvert la porte à peine vêtue.

Lanie : Comment était-elle ? Brune ? Blonde ? Jolie ?

Kate : Regarde par toi-même.

La flic lui indiqua du doigt, une femme brune un peu plus loin qui faisait du shopping avec Alexis. Les deux femmes semblaient bien s'amuser, riant aux éclats. Le cœur de Kate se serra et la jalousie l'envahit. Elle se souvenait avoir fait du shopping ainsi avec Alexis. La flic et le petit génie avaient passé une après midi ensemble, dinant au restaurant, et discutant de tout et de rien.

Lanie : Tu es sûre qu'elle couche avec Castle ?

Kate : Pourquoi ?

Lanie : Regarde là. Regarde là bien…

Kate : Je ne veux pas…

Lanie : Kate ! Fais-le.

Elle ne voulait pas… pourtant elle posa son regard sur la femme brune. La détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle l'analysa, observa ses mouvements, ses attitudes.

Kate : Elle ressemble… Elle ressemble à Castle.

Lanie : Oui. Allez viens, on va dire bonjour.

Kate : Non…

Lanie : Viens !

Et elle l'entraina de force avec elle vers la brune et la rousse.

Alexis : Détective Beckett ! Docteur Parish.

Kate : Salut Alexis.

Castle : Beckett…

Kate : Kate, Kate Beckett. On n'a pas été présenté.

Kate leva un peu les yeux et accrocha le regard de Raina Castle, plongeant dedans sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mal à l'aise, elle réussit à détourner le regard quand Alexis Castle prit la parole.

Alexis : Détective Beckett, je vous présente ma… tante, Raina Castle.

Castle : On s'est déjà croisé ce matin. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, détective.

Kate hésita à serrer la main qui était tendu devant elle, pourtant elle le fit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que douceur dans le regard Raina Castle.

Kate : Moi de même. Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

Castle : Ca n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Kate : J'ai été idiote.

Le regard de Kate accrocha celui de Raina, et elles plongèrent sans limite dans un dialogue muet qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. C'est la voix d'Alexis qui les ramena sur Terre.

Alexis : Vous faites du shopping ?

Kate : Euh oui.

Alexis : On peut rester tous ensembles ?

Castle : Alexis, n'embête pas Beck… le détective Beckett.

Kate : Non pas de problème. Où en étiez-vous ?

Castle : Je dois refaire l'intégralité de ma garde robe. J'ai pas mal vécu en ermite ses derniers temps. Et après séance chez le coiffeur.

Lanie : Le programme me plait.

Kate : Oui. En route.

Castle : Et le must, j'ai la carte de crédit de mon frère.

Kate esquissa un sourire devant l'attitude de la jolie brune, elle lui rappelait tellement Castle. A cette évocation, son cœur se serra encore une fois, son absence lui pesait, lui rappelant trop l'été qu'il avait passé dans les Hamptons aux cotés de Gina.

Castle : Un problème, détective Beckett ?

Kate : Non non… Et appelez-moi Kate.

Lanie : Castle lui manque.

Alexis : Vous manquez à mon père aussi.

Castle : Alexis !

Alexis : Bas quoi ? C'est la vérité.

Salon de coiffure. Deux heures plus tard.

Kate n'était pas partie pour une séance chez le coiffeur, mais Raina avait insisté ne voulant pas être la seule à faire les frais en cas de rater. Son sens de l'humour lui rappelait beaucoup celui de Castle, et elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre même si les risques d'erreurs étaient minimes dans ce genre de salon de coiffure hors de prix. Alexis, Lanie, Kate et Raina étaient donc installées et se faisaient chouchouter les unes après les autres. Si Lanie et Alexis avaient opté pour un soin des cheveux, Kate s'était laissé tenter par des mèches, et à refaire faire ses boucles. Le mystère s'épaississait sur le choix de Raina. Finalement après presque deux heures, la jolie brune était prête. Ses cheveux longs avaient été réduits en un long carré plongeant accompagnés de fines mèches framboise qui lui donnaient un air rebelle, Kate trouva qu'elle était jolie comme ça.

Castle : Alors ?

Kate : Magnifique. Je veux dire ça vous va très bien.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain. Apparemment même dans son corps de femme, Kate semblait attirée vers lui, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu finalement. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Raina avait peur qu'en lui disant, elle perdrait Kate et elle ne voulait clairement pas la voir sortir de sa vie. Cela serait trop douloureux.

Alexis : Raina… Wouah !

Castle : Merci. Et maintenant c'est quoi le programme ? Personnellement, j'ai envie d'un café.

Lanie : Hum… Alors en route.

Toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers le petit café tout près du coiffeur de luxe après que Castle est payé avec la carte de crédit de Richard. Dans le café, Raina les invita à s'assoir pendant qu'elle prenait les cafés. Chacune gouta, et fut surprise de découvrir que le café était comme elles l'aimaient.

Kate : Mais comment avez-vous su ?

Castle : C'est un secret. Buvez, il va être froid, détective Beckett. Vous travaillez sur une enquête en ce moment ?

Kate : Non. J'ai prit quelques jours de vacances… ou plutôt on m'y a forcé.

Castle : Je suis désolé.

Kate : Ne le soyez pas, miss Castle, j'en avais besoin.

Castle : Appelez moi Raina.

Kate : Kate.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, conscientes de l'émergence d'une complicité entre elle. Mais ce que Kate semblait prendre pour de l'amitié, pour Castle cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses sentiments pour sa muse.

Appartement de Richard/Raina Castle. Le soir même.

Raina faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, elle avait laissé les paquets trainés près de la porte. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait… Si Kate serait capable d'assumer… Perdue dans ses pensées, Raina ne vit pas sa mère approcher et la regarder intriguée.

Martha : Raina !

Castle : Quoi ?

Martha : Sur un autre ton ! Je suis ta mère.

Castle : Je suis désolée.

Martha : Un problème ?

Alexis : On a croisé Kate et Lanie, on a passé l'après midi, toutes les quatre.

Martha : Et c'est ça qui te perturbe, Raina ?

Alexis : Tout ce qui touche Kate la perturbe depuis qu'elle est dans le corps de Raina.

Martha : La dure vie d'une femme qui aime une femme.

Castle : Je vais lui parler.

Martha : Tu ne peux pas…

Castle : Et pourquoi pas… J'ai confiance en elle.

Martha : Si tu es vraiment sûre de toi, alors j'appuierais ton choix. Mais pas ce soir.

Castle : Je dois…

Martha : Pas ce soir. Regarde-toi… Tu es énervée et incapable de te contrôler. Je vais l'inviter à diner pour demain soir. Alexis et moi sortirons pour que tu puisses lui parler tranquillement.

Castle : D'accord.

Martha : Alors montre moi ce qui tu as acheté. Tu ne t'es pas habillé comme une femme depuis une éternité.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon je sais j'avoue, je suis en retard sur mes publications mais comme je l'ai eu dit j'ai eu un bug informatique et donc de grosses pertes dans mon fichier fic en cours dont je n'avais pas fait la sauvegarde depuis longtemps. De surcroit en ce moment je suis très attiré par un drôle de crossover NCIS/Castle/Sanctuary qui j'écris, pas de ma faute, on m'a obligé à rattraper mon retard sur Sanctuary et NCIS… _

Appartement de Kate Beckett. Le lendemain. 

Kate était aussi nerveuse qu'à un premier rendez vous amoureux, et en même temps elle se traitait d'imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un rendez vous amoureux. Raina Castle était… Plantée devant son armoire, elle hésita. Soudain on sonna à sa porte. S'enroulant dans un peignoir et se rendit à la porte.

Kate : Lanie ?

Lanie : Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir…

Kate : Si ! C'est juste que je suis surprise.

Lanie : Je suis venue te proposer une soirée entre filles ce soir.

Kate : Je regrette mais… Je suis invitée.

Lanie : Ca explique tu sois quasiment nue à 18h. Qui est-il ?

Kate : Personne, écoute Lanie. Je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire à Lanie, qu'elle allait voir la sœur de Castle. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de la jolie brune.

Lanie : Toi tu ne sais pas quoi mettre, allez, viens je vais t'aider.

Kate : Non Lanie ça n'est pas un rendez vous galant !

Lanie : Mais j'ai l'impression que tu veux être à ton avantage.

Kate : Peut être.

Lanie : Tu le connais bien ?

Kate : Pas tellement.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire, elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais elle était attirée par Raina Castle de manière obsessionnelle, comme si l'univers essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'important et que cette fois elle ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle n'avait que trop de fois luttée contre Rick contre l'univers et résultat des courses, elle l'avait perdu. Il ne reviendrait plus. Et la douleur, le manque lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir accepté l'invitation, elle avait l'impression de le trahir, même si c'est lui qui avait prit ses distances.

Appartement de Raina/Richard Castle.

Seule dans sa chambre, Castle réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à Kate, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution. Pour s'occuper, elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une tenue à mettre. Elle voulait se sentir belle, elle voulait être regardée par Kate pour la femme qu'elle était devenue à défaut de ne plus être Richard Castle. Raina savait que les choses seraient difficiles. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur de la perdre. Sa muse était tout pour elle, et finalement même si elle devait la perdre, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu partager un moment de sa vie avec elle. Raina décida de penser à autre chose et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois. La toute jeune femme qui avait mis au monde Alexis avait disparu au profit d'une femme plus mure pourtant elle ne savait plus grand-chose de cette femme. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait des semaines pour appréhender la réalité de ce corps… son corps. Il était l'heure qu'elle prenne sa douche, mais alors qu'elle chercha de quoi se laver, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que des produits d'homme. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas se glisser dans la salle de bain de sa fille, il était trop tard, elle ferait avec, mais elle nota mentalement qu'elle devrait aller faire des courses plus tard. Quand elle quitta la cabine de douche elle se sentit plus calme, sentir une odeur familière lui faisait du bien. Il était temps pour elle se s'habiller et de descendre pour préparer le repas. Et dire que c'est la première fois qu'elle faisait à diner pour l'inspectrice. Elle avait décidé de mettre le paquet. Enfournant les lasagnes dans le four, elle se mit à la préparation des crèmes choco-caramel pour le dessert. Prendre le temps de cuisiner lui occupait l'esprit, sa mère en avait bien conscience c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait invité Kate à diner à la maison et pas au restaurant, de plus Martha savait que Raina était une excellente cuisinière.

Une heure plus tard.

On frappa à la porte et Castle se sentie nerveuse. Elle vérifia sa tenue, elle était impeccable, un jean serré, un chemisier bleu nuit et des escarpins noirs. Etrangement quand elle était femme, elle adorait porter des talons hauts. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit Kate. Elle la trouva belle. Kate portait un pantalon de toile gris et un pull léger rouge, ses cheveux attachés laissaient des mèches fuir par ci par là.

Castle : Katherine.

Kate : Raina… Hum, j'ai apporté du vin.

Castle : Génial. Entre.

Raina était passée naturellement au tutoiement. Jusque là il l'avait toujours fait, et elle ne voulait plus du vous, ça mettait une distance entre elles.

Castle : Je peux t'offrir un verre de champagne ?

Kate : Quelque chose à fêter ?

Castle : Non pas vraiment, mais j'adore le champagne.

Kate : Alors va pour une coupe de champagne. Martha et Alexis ne sont pas là ?

Castle : Non, elles sont partie à Washington ce matin, une pièce se joue et Alexis voulait absolument la voir.

Kate : D'accord. Merci pour l'invitation.

Castle : Y'a pas de quoi. J'avais peur que tu refuses…

Kate : J'avoue que j'ai hésité.

Kate entra dans la maison de Castle, et étrangement elle se sentait aussi bien avec Raina qu'avec Richard. La jeune femme lui rappelait tellement Castle et en même temps elle se sentait attirée par elle de la même manière qu'elle l'était par Richard. Elle trouvait la sensation étrange mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher une solution et pour la première fois, elle décida de se laisser guider par ses émotions, intriguée d'en savoir plus sur Raina.

Kate : Ca sent bon.

Castle : Lasagne made in Castle.

Kate : J'ai hâte de gouter.

Castle : Ca tombe bien parce que c'est chaud. Si mademoiselle Beckett veut bien se donner la peine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou, désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer ce chapitre même si le reste était écrit ! Et je me suis laissé envahir par une idée de fic, avec Beckett en esclave acheté en Italie par Castle, capitaine d'un galion le tout à l'époque du roi Louis XV… Ouais bon je sais, j'ai vraiment des idées tordues avec la série Castle mais pas de ma faute, la série m'inspire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je finirais Perdues et Elle et lui. _

_Bonne lecture. Et merci pour les reviews anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement. _

Plus tard dans la soirée. 

Le diner s'était passé dans la bonne humeur. Kate avait trouvé en Raina un véritable chef, et ses sourires avaient tendance à lui affoler le cœur.

Kate : C'était absolument délicieux.

Castle : Merci. Ravie que ça t'ai plus.

Elle se leva attrapa le plat et le ramena à la cuisine avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire pour en sortir deux bols avant d'attraper et deux cuillères dans le tiroir.

Castle : On va prendre le dessert au salon, cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Kate : Je dois avoir peur.

Castle : Je ne sais pas. Tout déprendra de toi.

Les deux femmes prirent la direction du salon, Castle avec les bols de crème choco-caramel aux éclats d'amandes, Kate avec leurs verres de champagne. Puis elles s'installèrent dans le canapé avant que Kate ne plonge sa cuillère dans le bol pour la porter à ses lèvres. Raina observa chacun de ses gestes, vit ses yeux se fermer sous le plaisir procuré par la gourmandise. Elle la laissa finir sa bouche et reposer son regard sur elle.

Castle : Kate, la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas vu Richard depuis mon arrivée c'est parce que je suis Richard Castle.

Kate posa un regard étonné sur elle avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

Kate : Très drôle ! Vous avez hérité du sens de l'humour de votre frère.

Castle : Kate, je suis sérieuse. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, regarde.

Kate hésita avant de plonger dans le regard de la femme assise en face d'elle et ce qu'elle y vit la troubla. Mais Raina était la sœur de Richard, normal qu'il y avait autant de ressemblance, non ? Non… Ce qu'elle voyait était autre chose… Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux, tellement de douceur et de frustration qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Castle : Je t'ai embrassé, Kate, quand on faisait diversion pour sortir Ryan et Esposito des ennuis…

Kate : Ca ne prouve rien…

Castle : Pendant l'enquête sur les vampires, tu étais mal à l'aise parce que nous étions trop proches et je t'ai dit que tu sentais la cerise… J'adore cette odeur. Après qu'on nous est retrouvé dans le container, Josh était là, et quand tu as dit que ça signifiait que vous aviez encore une chance, j'ai eu l'impression de prendre un poignard dans le cœur. Je peux te donner d'autres exemples… des centaines…

Kate : … Il aurait pu te dire tout ça…

Castle : Je t'en prie Kate… Pas avec moi… Richard ne m'aurais pas dit que tu étais fan de _Temptation Lane_ parce qu'en regardant la série, tu te sentais en sécurité, comme lorsque tu étais jeune aux cotés de ta mère… Je sais que c'est dure à avaler, mais j'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Déjà que ça me mine de ne plus pouvoir venir au commissariat pour te voir tous les jours.

Kate : Je… Castle… Je sens que c'est toi mais… Que… Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle posa son bol sur la table basse pour ne pas qu'il y est d'accident. Ses mains tremblaient. Ce que Raina venait de lui dire semblait tellement incongru, tellement irréaliste et pourtant une part d'elle espérait que se soit vrai, cela signifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Castle : Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais je pensais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, après seize ans dans le corps de Richard. Et me voilà de nouveau dans le corps de Raina et ça me tue parce que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé.

Kate : Castle…

Castle : Je suis désolé, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que je ne dise plus de bêtises.

Raina savait qu'elle en avait trop dit, et qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps pour avaler la nouvelle, pour en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Kate : Si je rentre chez moi, je penserais que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Prouve moi que c'est la réalité Raina.

Castle : Comment veux tu que je te prouve un truc aussi dingue ?

Kate : Remarque ça explique beaucoup de choses.

Castle : Du genre ?

Kate : Que tu connaisses aussi bien Sex and the city, et aussi pour les robes.

Castle : Faut dire qu'avec toi c'est pas difficile… je veux dire pour les robes.

Kate : Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?

Castle : Que tu es magnifique.

Kate : Je… Castle.

Raina Castle se leva, ramassa les deux bols à dessert et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se traitant d'idiote. Si elle commençait comme ça, elle savait qu'elle ferait fuir Kate, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Mais alors qu'elle posa les assiettes dans l'évier, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et sursauta.

Kate : Excuse-moi.

Castle : Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis maladroite… C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur de te voir fuir que je fais n'importe quoi.

Kate : Et si je te dis que je reste, tu seras mieux ?

Castle : Je ne veux pas de promesse en l'air.

Kate : Je n'ai pas encore fuit à ce que je sache, même si cette histoire peut paraitre complètement dingue.

Castle : Pour moi c'est simplement ma vie.

Kate : Un coup de main pour la vaisselle, Raina ?

Castle : Pourquoi pas.

Elles se sourirent.

Kate : Et qui va reprendre la saga des Nikki Heat ?

Castle : Richard. Gina et Paula sont au courant de mon don. Je ne suis pas un cas unique.

Kate : Et tu en connais d'autres ?

Castle : Oui. Meredith…

Kate : Ta première femme ?

Castle : Oui enfin non elle ne se transforme pas mais elle est… c'est compliqué. Mais en me mariant avec elle, j'ai assuré une forme de protection à ma fille. Meredith est la fille d'un des personnages les plus influents de ma… communauté.

Kate : Et Gina ?

Castle : Au ton de ta voix, j'ai la sensation que tu n'aimes pas vraiment mon ex-femme.

Kate : J'ai rien dit de tel…

Castle : Kate…

Kate : D'accord, d'accord. Non je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement.

Castle : Mère ne l'a jamais apprécié particulièrement. En même temps, mère n'a jamais beaucoup aimé chacune des femmes qui sont passé dans ma vie. Sauf toi… Enfin je veux dire…

Kate : Castle, tu t'enfonces.

Castle : Je sais merci.

Il coupa le robinet d'eau pendant que Kate terminait d'essuyer l'assiette.

Castle : Gina sait, parce qu'elle est mon éditrice depuis mon premier best seller. Elle m'a vu changer d'apparence.

Kate : Et elle t'a quand même épousé ?

Castle : Mon succès l'a beaucoup aidé.

Kate : Et pour toi ?

Castle : On peut dire que qu'elle me permettait d'avoir le pied dans la réalité de ton monde.

Kate : Tu vis dans le même monde que moi Raina.

Castle : Tu as déjà été un homme ?

Kate : Non…

Castle : Tu as déjà du te reconstruire une vie ?

Kate : Oui… Des fois tu es vraiment trop con, Castle !

Elle jeta le torchon et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

TBC _Alors ? Reviews _recommandées !


	5. Chapter 5

Maison d'édition. Le lendemain.

Raina Castle entra dans la bâtisse avec une épaisse paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle n'avait pas dormie de la nuit, et s'en voulait terriblement de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Kate Beckett. Raina savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre Beckett, mais contre elle-même. Dans l'ascenseur, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait à peine prit le temps de se lisser les cheveux, mais avait fait l'effort de se maquiller, elle avait quand même une réputation à réserver. Quittant le cube de métal, il passa devant la secrétaire qui l'arrêta.

Secrétaire : Mademoiselle… S'il vous plait attendez.

Castle : Un problème ?

Secrétaire : Vous avez un rendez vous ?

Castle : Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin.

Secrétaire : Je regrette mais…

Castle : D'accord. Écoutez, mademoiselle… Lila.

Elle avait exagérer sur le prénom en le lisant sur le badge de la jeune standardiste, elle ne supportait pas vraiment la petite nouvelle qui semblait vouloir en faire trop.

Lila : Mademoiselle… Je vous en prie c'est mon premier jour et je ne voudrais pas…

Castle : Je viens voir Gina Cowell, dites lui que Raina Castle l'attend.

Lila : Bien, restez là.

Deux minutes plus tard, Gina arriva d'un pas empressé disputant Lila. Celle-ci baissa la tête, et regagna sa place sans un mot de plus. Gina elle s'arrêta devant Raina Castle, et la regarda en se mordant la joue.

Gina : Ca fait longtemps ?

Castle : Quelques jours.

Gina : Viens dans mon bureau.

Castle : J'ai appelé Paula, elle arrive.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau et Gina prit grand soin de bien refermer la porte.

Gina : Comment tu te sens ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

Castle : Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormie, j'avais des soucis.

Gina : Des problèmes avec ta détective ?

Castle : Laisse Kate en dehors de ça.

Gina : Alors c'est Kate maintenant.

Castle : Fais pas ta jalouse !

Gina : Tu m'as quitté pour elle.

Castle : Non je t'ai quitté parce que ça n'allait pas entre nous. Il n'y avait plus de passion, plus de fun.

Gina : Et tu en as avec elle ? Elle est tellement à cheval sur le règlement, tellement…

Castle : Gina ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais maintenant je suis une femme.

Gina : Ca ne t'a jamais gênée par le passé.

Castle : Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie amoureuse. Mais pour mettre les choses au point. Richard Castle ne peut plus vraiment se présenter en publique.

Gina : On peut dire ça comme ça, Raina. Tu as prit contact avec la communauté pour prévenir de ton changement ?

Castle : Pas encore. Je t'ai dit, j'ai eu des soucis.

Gina : Fait le vite si tu veux protéger Alexis. N'oublie pas que le père de Meredith attend le moindre de tes faux pas.

Castle : Je sais. Tu m'agaces, Gina.

Deux coups furent donnés contre la porte avant que celle-ci de s'ouvre.

Paula : Mince, vous m'aviez dit que ça arriverait un jour, mais… Richard c'est bien toi ?

Castle : C'est Raina mais oui.

Paula : Waouh ! Tu es magnifique… et t'as l'air crevé.

Castle : Je sais !

Gina : Tu as profité de ton corps de femme toute la nuit ?

Castle : Non, et je ne veux pas en parler. Maintenant on peut parler de pourquoi je suis là ?

Gina : Que tu sois Raina me pose un peu problème, mais ça devrait aller avec Paula comme intermédiaire. Il faut continuer les livres sur Nikki Heat, sous la plume de Richard Castle, Raina n'est pas connu dans le milieu, tu perdrais des lecteurs.

Paula : Et la sœur jumelle de Richard qui reprend la suite de Nikki Heat, quand on connait ta relation avec le détective Beckett… Beckett ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Castle : Que Richard ne reviendrait pas.

Gina : Elle ne doit pas savoir.

Castle : Et ça te poserait un problème qu'elle sache ?

Gina : Tu sais très bien ce que pense le roi…

Castle : Oui merci, je suis sous ses ordres, toi pas !

Gina : Je suis aussi sous ses ordres dans le sens où je travail avec toi. S'il le désire demain, il peut faire fermer ma maison d'édition.

Castle : Je sais.

Gina : Où en est ton dernier manuscrit ?

Castle : J'ai presque terminé. J'hésite encore sur la fin.

Gina : N'oublie pas que tu as une date butoir.

Castle : Oui. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Gina : Oui. Raina ?

Castle : Quoi ?

Gina : Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je veux dire…

Castle : Non, ça va. Tout va à merveille. Ca ne pouvait pas aller mieux ! Je suis de nouveau dans le corps d'une femme, je ne peux pas parler à mes amis, je ne peux pas retourner bosser, et je n'aurais plus une seule chance avec la femme que j'aime.

Gina : Je… Désolé Raina.

Castle : A d'autre.

Appartement de Kate Beckett. 15h30.

Elle tournait en rond, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, finalement heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui parce que la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait mit ne masquait clairement pas ses yeux rougis. Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise d'homme blanche, elle déambulait comme une âme en peine dans son appartement. Elle avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de Castle, il lui avait parlé avec une telle colère, comme si il avait essayé de la blesser pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui… d'elle. Mon dieu ! Cette histoire était complètement dingue. Et elle ne comprenait plus Castle. Le diner avait été tellement agréable et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit la vérité pour la repousser aussi violemment après ? Elle avait des milliers de questions dans la tête et aucune réponse et ça la rendait folle, elle l'inspecteur de police. Elle décida de se faire un café, probablement le dixième de la journée, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais elle fut interrompue quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de s'enquérir de l'identité de son visiteur.

Kate : Castle…

Castle : Kate.

La flic se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre lui claquer la porte au nez ou prendre la peine de l'écouter.

Castle : Kate, je sais que tu hésites entre deux options, et je sais que je préférais que tu me laisses entrer, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Kate : Je t'ai laissé ta chance hier.

Castle : Et j'ai été une idiote.

Raina Castle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand elle dévisagea la flic de haut en bas. L'idée qu'elle puisse porter une chemise à Josh après une dispute entre elle deux, lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Et elle parcourra la pièce du regard pour essayer de percevoir un signe de la présence du « motocycle boy ».

Kate : Josh n'est pas là, Raina.

Castle : Tant mieux, j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer ma présence.

Kate : J'ai quand même le droit d'inviter qui je veux. Entre.

Elle lui laissa le passage et Raina referma la porte derrière elle, suivant Kate un peu plus dans l'appartement.

Kate : Maintenant Raina, dis moi pourquoi tu es là ?

Castle : J'ai été odieuse hier soir.

Kate : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Castle : C'est juste que je me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal à me reconstruire une vie… enfin si, mais je n'avais pas… Je n'ai pas eu à perdre autant d'amis en même temps.

Kate : Pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien ? J'ai bien compris moi.

Castle : Mais toi, tu es une exception.

Kate : Une exception ?

Castle : Je n'avais pas le droit ! Je l'ai fait ! J'aurais dû demander. Kate, tu ne peux rien dire. Ni au capitaine, ni à Lanie, pas plus à Ryan et Esposito.

Kate : Et moi je me retrouve le cul entre deux chaises.

Castle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle faisait les cents pas de long en large devant Kate, et quand elle la vit triturer un bouton de cette chemise d'homme, la colère gagna la brune aux yeux bleus. Castle se saisit de son bras et la bouscula, le corps de Kate heurta un peu trop violemment le mur alors que Raina la maintenait avec son avant bras faisant pression sur la poitrine de l'inspectrice de police. Kate était incapable de bouger, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Raina Castle puisse avoir autant de force.

Castle : Bon sang ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Je viens de te dire que c'est impossible ! Je me moque que tu doives mentir à tes amis… nos amis… si c'est pour assurer leur sécurité.

TBC

Explications du comportement agressif de Castle dans le prochain chapitre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je mets un chapitre de Elle et lui parce que j'en ai deux d'avance, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire sur Perdues, je travail très tôt le matin (je me lève a 4h30) et l'aprem et du coup quand je rentre chez moi, je suis trop naze pour écrire et même pour lire de toute façon... Vive les jobs d'été chiant, dure et seulement payé au smic. Bonne lecture quand même. _

_Castle :__ Bon sang ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Je viens de te dire que c'est impossible ! Je me moque que tu doives mentir à tes amis… nos amis… si c'est pour assurer leur sécurité. _

Kate : Mais de quoi as-tu si peur ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Et relâche-moi !

Raina Castle recula, relâchant la jeune femme, honteuse de son comportement.

Castle : Je suis désolé. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Kate : Tu sais ce que je pense de l'alcool.

Castle : Mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Kate : D'accord, mais un seul alors.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle ouvrit un placard et en sortie du fond, une bouteille de whisky.

Kate : C'est en cas d'extrême nécessité. Et la prochaine fois, je te défends de lever la main sur moi.

Castle : Je suis désolé.

La jolie brune attrapa le verre que lui tendait Kate et l'avala d'un trait, fermant les yeux quand le liquide lui brula la gorge.

Castle : Je suis désolé, Kate, si mon corps change, je ne change pas de corps.

Kate : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Castle : Que le corps que tu vois est encore bourré aux hormones masculines.

Kate : Je… tu… Castle, je ne suis pas médecin, qu'est ce que ça implique ?

Castle : Mon corps doit encore éliminer le trop plein d'hormones males avant un rééquilibre propre à ma condition de femme, pour le moment, je suis sujette à des troubles de l'humeur, des accès de colère, enfin ce genre de chose.

Kate : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Castle : Parce j'avais peur. Je t'en demande déjà beaucoup.

Kate : Je ne fais rien que je n'ai pas envie.

Castle : Mais regarde moi, je ne suis plus celle… celui… je ne suis plus lui.

Kate : Mais moi je t'aime toi.

Castle : Tu…

Kate : Mais j'ai besoin de temps Castle. Et je crois que tu en as besoin aussi.

Castle : Pour en revenir aux autres. Tu ne peux pas leur dire. Fais-moi confiance.

Kate : Donne-moi une bonne raison.

Castle : De t'avoir parlé, je t'ai déjà mise en danger. Mais s'il apprend pour toi, il passera très probablement l'éponge. Pas pour les autres.

Kate : Qui « il » ?

Castle : Le roi…

Kate : Le roi ? Quel roi ?

Castle : Tu ne sais rien de nos lois… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Seigneur ! C'est de la folie douce.

Elle s'agitait, Raina Castle avait du mal à se contenir. Et Kate présentait une nouvelle crise de colère quand elle vit le regard de Castle se porter sur sa chemise, elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Mais ça lui faisait bizarre, elle était habituée à la jalousie de Richard, pas de Raina. Kate avait du mal, dès ses premiers échanges avec Raina, elle s'était sentie attiré par elle, mais elle avait toujours partagé son lit avec des hommes, et Castle n'était plus un homme. Remettre en question sa relation avec Castle, s'était également se remettre en question. Mais ce qui la déstabilisait le plus pour le moment c'est la jalousie dans le regard de Raina.

Kate : Castle focus !

Castle : Je suis désolé… C'est juste que…

Kate : Cette chemise était à ma mère, elle l'avait prise à mon père pour le taquiner, il y a des années. Il m'arrive parfois de la porter.

Castle : Je… D'accord… Je vais rentrer chez moi avant que… avant que Josh ne rentre.

Et elle se dirigea brusquement vers la porte, mais Kate se saisit de son bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

Kate : Je suis seule, Raina.

Castle : Que… ? Pourquoi ?

Kate : Tu avais disparu… J'étais inquiète. Et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Raina, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici, un film au cinéma ça te dirait ?

Castle : Pourquoi pas.

Kate : Une chose avant de partir…

Castle : Tout ce que tu veux.

Kate : Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, c'est moi qui te frappe.

Castle : Accordée.

Kate : Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour m'habiller.

Castle : Tu es sexy comme ça.

Kate : C'est ce que tu dis maintenant que tu sais que la chemise n'est pas à Josh.

Castle : Je te l'ai déjà dit, ca me perturbe quand quelqu'un te tourne autour… D'accord j'avoue que je suis jalouse.

La flic rougit violement face aux sentiments de possession qu'exprimaient Castle, même si elle aurait du la remettre à sa place. Homme ou femme, Castle avait le don de faire ressortir son coté fragile qu'elle protégeait depuis la mort de sa mère. Croisant le regard de la jolie brune, Kate détourna les yeux avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre pour passer une tenue plus appropriée pour sortir. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se laissa reposer contre la porte. Elle expira bruyamment. Décidemment Raina lui tournait la tête. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, ouvrant son placard, elle chercha pèle mêle ce qu'elle pouvait bien mettre. Dehors le temps était agréable, les premières chaleurs de l'été se faisaient sentir, elle enfila un chemisier émeraude, et un jean avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour se passer un coup de brosse à cheveux, se brosser les dents et se maquiller. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Castle au salon. Elle attrapa son sac à main et sa veste.

Kate : Je suis prête.

Passant près de la porte, elle récupéra sa paire de talon haut, puis ferma derrière elles.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Me revoilà ! Désolé, je n'ai ni écrit, ni publié de l'été parce que j'avais un taf très prenant. Et j'étais littéralement épuisée. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture. _

Commissariat. Deux jours plus tard. 

Lanie attendit qu'elle passe et se saisit du bras de Kate pour l'attirer dans la salle de repos.

Kate : Lanie !

Lanie : Je veux savoir ! Tu as l'air distante, tu ne parles plus de la disparition de Castle, tu quittes tôt le bureau et tu n'es plus avec Josh ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Kate : J'ai du travail, Lanie. Et je crois que tu en as aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa meilleure amie, que Castle était devenue une femme, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle la retrouvait régulièrement au Old Haunt ou chez eux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'à chaque instant, elle avait la sensation d'être plus proche de Castle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été quand il était un homme. Elle regarda sa montre, il était bientôt l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se dépatouille de Lanie.

Kate : Écoute Lanie, on en parle plus tard, là je dois vraiment partir.

La médecin légiste voyait clairement sa meilleure amie s'agiter signe qu'elle voulait s'éclipser. Elle la libéra d'un signe de la main et observa Kate se diriger vers l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Raina Castle. Lanie fronça des sourcils et regarda discrètement la flic prendre la direction de la sœur de Castle après avoir récupéré sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Kate s'arrêta très près d'elle et Raina posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Kate avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue à la commissure des lèvres. Lanie avait du mal à y croire. Raina glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Kate et celle-ci se mit à rougir avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Doucement avec une lenteur tuante, les mains de Raina glissèrent des joues de Kate, le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras avant de les laisser prendre le long de son corps élancé. La légiste observa la gestuelle entre les deux femmes et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les deux femmes prirent la direction de l'ascenseur, la main de Castle posée dans le creux des reins de sa muse.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Raina et Kate décidèrent de marcher un peu pour profiter de la douceur de ce début de printemps. Castle savait que l'enquête avait été éprouvante pour Beckett et elle était déçue de ne plus pouvoir être là tout les jours pour l'épauler. Mais elle savait aussi que ça aurait été difficile d'expliquer sa présence et sa complicité avec Kate. Castle et Beckett parcourraient au moins deux pâtés de maisons avant que Raina glisse ses doigts le long du bras de Kate pour lui prendre la main, mais Kate mal à l'aise se mordit la lèvre en même temps que son corps de raidit instinctivement. Relâchant la main de la flic s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, alors que jusque là leurs épaules de frôlaient à chacun de leurs pas.

Castle : Je suis désolé.

Kate : Non… Castle… C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des gestes tendres, et… je ne suis jamais sortie avec une femme par le passé.

Castle : C'est pourtant toujours moi, Kate.

Kate : Non, la personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse était un homme à femmes.

Castle : Mais j'ai toujours aimé les femmes, que je sois homme ou femme. Sauf peut être pour le père d'Alexis, mais ça s'était différent.

Castle semblait avoir une certaine nostalgie dans le regard et Kate lui reprit doucement la main avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens. Elles parcoururent ainsi plusieurs mètres dans un silence confortable avant que Kate ne décide de prendre la parole.

Kate : Comment était-il ? Je veux dire le père d'Alexis ?

Castle : Gentil, doux et attentionné. A l'époque j'avais un peu de mal avec mon corps de femme, et il m'a appris à me voir belle dans le miroir, et au fur et a mesure de nos rencontres amicales, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était le premier homme et dernier avec qui j'ai partagé mon lit, et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte j'ai prit peur et j'ai rompu tout contact. A la naissance de mon bébé, j'étais partie pour reprendre contact avec lui, et mon corps m'a trahi, je suis redevenue un homme et j'étais anéanti. J'ai prit la fuite avec mon bébé. Je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance, aucun moyen de me retrouver. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Richard Castle et je portais le nom de Rodgers. Après ma fuite, j'ai fait les démarches pour que Raina prenne également le nom de Castle en cas… Je ne pensais pas que 16ans plus tard, je reprendrais ce nom. Avec les années je m'étais dit que… Pour l'Etat de New York, ma propre fille est en réalité ma nièce, c'est difficile… Alexis est mon enfant… Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Michael. Il m'aurait rejeté, notre relation n'était pas assez solide, je ne l'aurais pas supporté si il… Alexis…

Kate : Relax Castle, je ferais en sorte que tu gardes ta fille même si je dois y laisser mon insigne.

Castle : Kate je…

Kate : Quoi ?

Castle : Kate, tu te souviens je t'avais demandé si tu prendrais soin d'Alexis si il m'arrivait malheur…

Kate : Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?

Castle : Non, mais si tu serais d'accord, j'aimerais te confier la garde légale d'Alexis. Pour l'État de New York, Raina est une nomade, et avec la disparition de Richard, je ne veux pas que… Elle est presque majeure mais elle ne l'est pas encore, et je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse aux services sociaux.

Kate : Si Alexis est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun problème.

Castle : Merci. Et si on allait danser ? J'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Kate esquissa un grand sourire, elle avait tellement l'impression de se sentir vivante avec elle. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le commissariat pour récupérer la voiture de Kate restée sur le parking.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Appartement de Richard/Raina Castle. Le Lendemain.

Elles étaient rentrées tard. Elles avaient dansé une grande partie de la nuit dans un club à la mode et étaient rentrées sur les coups de cinq heure du mat' à la demande de Kate qui savait qu'elle bossait le lendemain. Sans même se prendre la tête, elles s'étaient glissées dans le même lit et Kate s'était endormie avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Raina l'avait regardé quelques instants en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance. Celle de ne pas avoir été repoussé par la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Lui posant un baiser sur la tempe, Raina avait plongé à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil. Pourtant cette dernière trouva la nuit bien trop courte quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pourtant bien que le réveil soit agréable, elle se dit qu'elle n'était décidément pas du matin.

Kate : Allé ! Debout, Raina.

Castle : Je peux avoir un autre baiser ?

Kate : Seulement si tu te lèves.

Castle : Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas besoin de me lever.

Kate : Okay… A ce soir alors.

Castle : Kate ! Non !

La jolie brune aux yeux bleus quitta le lit comme un diable sortant de son lit et se saisit de la flic qui était déjà prête pour partir travailler, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette aussi bleue que l'océan. Resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras, Castle la rapprocha de lui.

Castle : Bonjour toi.

Kate : Bonjour.

Esquissant un sourire, Kate hésita puis finalement posa ses lèvres sur celle de Raina Castle avec un brin d'hésitation. Pourtant quand elle rencontra la douceur de celle de sa compagne elle ne pu que laisser un gémissement s'échapper de ses cordes vocales, prenant ça pour une invitation Castle décida d'approfondir le baiser et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de sa muse pour réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Et il fallut si peu de temps pour que le baiser et leurs sens s'enflamment. Kate avait l'impression que son cœur allait quitter sa poitrine tellement il tambourinait fort, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avant ça. Quand leurs lèvres gonflées daignèrent se quitter après ce qui avait paru à la fois durer une éternité et une seconde, Kate ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en voyant Castle, les yeux fermés imaginant encore et encore la saveur de ce baiser. Elle ne put que laisser échapper un rire cristallin.

Castle : C'était magique.

Kate : Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas idée.

Puis elle quitta ses bras, bien décidé à jouer avec elle, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son boulot.

Kate : Le petit déj' est prêt.

Castle : Tu n'aurais pas du.

Kate : Je n'y suis pour rien. On m'a juste envoyé te chercher.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, en prenant la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Attrapant une robe de chambre de soie également bleu, elle la rattrapa avant que ne soit en bas et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Martha : Bonjour ma fille !

Pourtant Castle ne pu que laisser un grognement passer ses lèvres et Kate éclata de rire. Elle se sentait bien avec lui… avec elle… Kate Beckett se perdait encore dans les pronoms mais elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Étrangement à sa place. Pourtant elle savait que si ça devenait sérieux avec Castle elle devrait le dire à son père, et là, elle sentait que les choses allaient devenir plus compliquées. Elles n'étaient déjà pas simples. L'homme qu'elle aimait était devenu une femme, mais au-delà de l'apparence, elle avait su l'aimer… Elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse d'une femme n'avait pu résister au charme de Castle. Raina Castle était Castle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses attitudes dans chacun de ses faits et gestes. Raina avait su la séduire à nouveau. Et elle se sentait troublée, troublée d'être attiré par une autre femme. Essayant de quitter ses pensées troublantes, elle se concentra sur la conversation en cours, et remercia Martha pour la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait. Elle la but rapidement et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Raina avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour récupérer sa veste.

Kate : A ce soir…

Castle : Reste encore un peu…

Kate : J'ai du travail.

Castle : Je… A ce soir, sunshine.

La jeune flic rougit à l'utilisation de ce surnom en présence de la famille Castle. Elle n'était pas encore très assurée dans sa relation naissante. Elle se posait des tonnes de questions. Devait-elle considérer Castle en homme dans un corps de femme ou était-elle simplement une femme ? Pourtant elle se dirigea vers la porte après avoir sourit aux trois Castle autour de l'ilot de cuisine. Quand la porte se referma, Martha attendit une bonne minute avant de s'adresser à sa fille.

Martha : Ca fonctionne entre Kate et toi ?

Castle : Je pense que ça va. Kate n'est pas très à l'aise parce que je suis une femme…

Alexis : Faut la comprendre, c'est pas facile. Ashley deviendrait une femme, je ne suis pas sûre que…

Martha : C'est peut être bien qu'elle est ton âme sœur.

Castle : Kate n'y croit pas… aux âmes-sœur je veux dire.

Martha : Mais si tu es avec elle, c'est que toi tu y crois.

Castle : Je la veux elle. Et je ferais tout pour la garder.

Martha : Essaye de ne pas l'étouffer.

Castle : C'est pas de ma faute, je n'aime pas voir des hommes tourner autour d'elle.

Martha : Et sur un plan plus intime ?

Castle : Maman ! C'est gênant… Et Alexis…

Alexis : Je ne suis plus un bébé, papa.

Martha : Raina, Kate est une femme qui a toujours eu des relations avec des hommes. Et elle est tombée amoureuse de Richard Castle, pas de Raina.

Castle : Merci de me le rappeler. Je vais doucement avec elle. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, je me contente de ce qu'elle me donne.

Martha : Et pour combien de temps ?

Castle : J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle ne sorte pas de ma vie. J'aimerais qu'elle ne sorte jamais de ma vie.

Martha : Mais la question est : Voudra-t-elle encore de toi si dans trois ans tu redeviens un homme ? Et si tu restes une femme ? Kate est une femme, elle voudra surement un jour des enfants. Tu en as parlé avec elle ? Mon… père avait le même don que toi, mais la fréquence de ses changements étaient plus rapides, et parfois ça m'a rendu dingue, et ma mère, est vraiment partie, elle m'a laissé avec lui. Ton père aussi a prit la fuite quand tu as changé de sexe la première fois, tu avais quelques mois.

Castle : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça…

Martha : Je suis désolé. C'était plus simple pour moi que… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Castle : Je crois aussi.

Alexis : Je peux rester ?

Martha : Oui. C'est ton histoire à toi aussi après tout. Ton père et moi, nous nous aimions. Ca je te l'ai toujours dit, mais je t'ai menti en te disant que c'était l'histoire d'une nuit. Je suis tombée enceinte et il était fou de joie moi j'avais peur. Je voulais lui dire qu'il y avait un risque que… Mais j'ai été lâche. Et tu es venue au monde. Tu étais une adorable petite fille… si belle, si calme… Ca ça a bien changé. Tu n'es pas née Richard, mais Raina, quand tu as eu deux mois, tu as changé de sexe pour la première fois. J'ai essayé d'expliquer la situation à ton père, mais il s'est senti trahi et a prit la fuite. Et je m'en suis senti… Je n'ai plus eu de relation stable après ça, à l'exception de Chet…

Alexis : Ca veut dire qu'il est probable que j'ai aussi ce don ?

Martha : Non pas toi, tu l'as surement dans tes gènes, mais tu ne te transformeras jamais. Tous ceux qui sont possesseurs du don commencent les transformations très très tôt, dans les six premiers mots.

Alexis : D'accord. C'est quand même assez étrange comme don…

Castle : A qui le dis-tu !

Alexis : Mon père est en réalité ma mère, ma mère se fait passer pour ma tante.

Castle : D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faut qu'on parle. Si Richard était un père modèle, je n'aurais jamais ta garde officielle. Et Martha… Tes revenus ne sont pas assez stable…

Alexis : Je ne veux pas quitter la maison… C'est hors de question ! Je suis majeur dans moins d'un an…

Castle : Je sais calme toi… Tu ne quitteras la maison que lorsque tu l'auras décidé par toi-même. Je voulais te proposer autre chose. Mais seulement si tu es d'accord.

Alexis : Je t'écoute.

Castle : Kate est d'accord pour devenir ta responsable légale, mais elle ne le fera que si tu es d'accord. Et évidement ça ne sera qu'officiellement.

Alexis : Je suis d'accord, j'ai confiance en Kate, je sais qu'elle ne me sépara pas de toi.

Castle : Je… Tu devrais aller au lycée, Alexis.

Alexis : Oui c'est vrai, avec la « disparition » de papa, ce n'est pas le moment de ce faire remarquer.

Castle : A ce soir.

Alexis : Kate dine avec nous ?

Castle : Normalement, peut être, surement.

Alexis : D'accord. A ce soir, papa, à ce soir grand-mère.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Commissariat du 12ème District. 

Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait absolument discuter avec Lanie sinon elle risquait de se vexer et fouiller où il ne fallait pas. Descendant à la morgue, elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Lanie Parish.

Kate : Salut.

Lanie : Kate !

Sa voix était froide signe qu'elle allait prendre un savon. Soit dit, la flic décida de laisser l'orage éclater.

Lanie : Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues avec la jumelle de Castle ?

Kate : Je…

Elle s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour expliquer la situation, elle-même avait du mal à la définir alors comment lui expliquer que Raina Castle était Richard Castle sans rompre le secret, impossible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

Kate : Raina et moi sommes amies.

Lanie : Amies ? Tu plaisantes ? On n'agit pas avec une amie comme elle l'a fait hier avec toi ! On n'embrasse pas une amie sur les lèvres, Kate.

Kate : Lanie…

Lanie : Non pas de Lanie. Tu as conscience que cette Raina est amoureuse de toi ?

Kate : Lanie, entre Raina et moi c'est…

Lanie : Mince alors ! Tu en pinces pour Raina Castle c'est ça ?

Katherine Beckett grimaça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, elle devait l'affronter et tenter de se retrouver entre mensonge et réalité. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Et surtout elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Et Lanie qui semblait tellement en colère contre elle.

Lanie : Et Richard dans tout ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est raide dingue de toi.

Kate : (criant) Il est partie ! Il m'a abandonné !

Lanie : Alors tu couches avec sa sœur jumelle !

Kate : Quoi ? Non ! Lanie c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Lanie : Si tu te consoles dans les bras de Raina pour oublier Rick, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, chérie.

Kate respira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit un peu brusquement avant de la claquer plus que violement. Se retournant vers Lanie, elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux une seconde et posa un regard froid sur son amie.

Kate : J'aime Raina, d'accord ? Richard est parti, libre à lui. Tu préfères quoi ? Que je me morfonde comme une princesse dans la plus haute tour ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas recommencer à souffrir, ou à être en couple avec une personne que je n'aimerais pas. Et si tu ne m'imaginais pas avec une femme et bien c'est pareil !

Les larmes aux yeux de devoir lui mentir, Kate quitta le bureau de la légiste pour prendre la direction du parking en courant. Elle avait besoin de voir Castle pour le coup pourtant c'est au Old Haunt qu'elle se rendit.

Old Haunt. 

Kate : Salut Ben.

Ben : Détective Beckett. Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous ?

Kate : Servez-moi une vodka, bien serrée.

Ben : Détective… ?

Kate : C'est Kate. Je ne suis pas en service.

Ben : D'accord !

Les heures passèrent, et les verres s'enchainèrent. Plus ça allait et plus l'inspectrice devenait illogique dans ses propos. Ben hésita plusieurs fois à contacter quelqu'un mais elle était flic et… Le téléphone de la flic sonna une fois puis deux, puis trois mais celle-ci semblait clairement dormir sur le bar. Le barman hésita mais ramassa l'appareil sur le bar. Et voyant le nom de Castle celui-ci décrocha.

Ben : Téléphone de Kate Beckett.

Voix : Ben ? Pourquoi répondez-vous au portable de Kate ?

Ben : Miss Castle… Et bien comment dire… Kate… Je veux dire le détective Beckett…

Castle : Venez-en aux faits !

Ben : A mon avis, elle a bu un peu trop de Vodka. Elle s'est endormie et je ne peux pas fermer le bar tant que… tant qu'elle est là, elle a son arme et…

Castle : Vous avez raison. J'arrive. Restez avec elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Raina Castle entra dans le bar, le cœur battant la chamade. Pour être endormie, Kate devait avoir avalée une sacré dose d'alcool. Elle s'approcha doucement.

Castle : Merci, rentrez chez vous, je fermerais. J'ai mon trousseau de clef.

Ben : Bien miss. Bonne soirée.

Castle : Non attendez, je… pouvez-vous m'aider à la porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Ben : Bien sur.

Pour le coup, Castle maudissait clairement sa condition de femme quand elle vit Ben déplacer doucement le corps de Beckett pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Kate : (dans son sommeil) Castle…

Raina : Je suis là, sunshine. Je suis là.

Il conduisit doucement, jetant des coups d'œil à Kate de temps à autre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état là. Elle avait bu plus que de raison et elle savait que Kate n'aimait pas l'alcool après ce qui s'était passé avec son père après la mort de sa mère. Arrivée au pied du loft, il descendit de voiture et entra dans l'entrée de son immeuble pour demander à Martin le gardien de l'aider à monter Kate chez Castle, dans sa chambre. Raina la remercia et rejoignit Kate. Doucement elle lui retira son arme, Kate réagit un peu brusquement sans quitter le pays des rêves. Décidemment elle était flic jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Raina : Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état, princesse ? J'ai l'impression que je t'en demande beaucoup trop…

Posant l'arme dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis tombe dessus accidentellement, elle glissa la couverture sur le corps de la jeune flic avec tendresse.

Raina : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et la laissa dormir.

Le lendemain. 

Kate Beckett se leva avec un mal de tête hors du commun. Elle avait décidemment trop bu hier soir. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est comment elle était rentrée… Et à l'appartement de Raina qui plus est. Elle avait toujours ses habits mais ses pieds étaient nus. Elle quitta le lit et descendit à l'étage d'en dessous. Castle était là à faire le petit déjeuné. L'hôtesse releva la tête et esquissa un grand sourire à la détective.

Castle : Bonjour Kate.

Kate : Doucement j'ai mal à la tête.

Castle : C'est sûre que d'après Ben tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec la Vodka.

Kate : J'ai arrêté de compter après le dixième verre.

Castle : Tu ne bois pas sans raison.

Kate : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Castle.

Castle : Kate… Comme tu veux.

Kate : Lanie me prend la tête.

Castle : Lanie ?

Kate : Je… Je t'aime et elle le sait. Mais elle ne comprend pas.

Castle : Et c'est mieux comme ça !

Kate : Pour qui ?

Castle : Pour tous, tu le sais. Bois ton café ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Commissariat du 12ème District. Plus tard dans la journée.

Lanie : Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Esposito : Tu es sûre que Beckett n'est pas dans les parages ?

Lanie : Elle ne rentrera qu'après le déjeuner.

Ryan : Nous n'aurions pas dû fouiller dans la vie privée de Beckett.

Lanie : Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, si cette Raina est un imposteur, je dois le savoir.

Ryan : Raina Castle né Rodgers… Scolarisée à la maison jusqu'à l'âge de 16ans en même temps que son frère, après elle disparait des écrans alors que Rick entre dans plusieurs internats. Elle prend le nom de Castle à l'âge de 28ans après avoir mis au monde un enfant, lui aussi disparu des radars… Cette fille est un vrai mystère. Elle a un appartement à Manhattan et travail à l'étranger, apparemment elle aurait une mission pour le Met de New York, mais c'est Rick Castle qui alimente son compte en banque via une entreprise new-yorkaise qui sert d'écran.

Esposito : En gros on a l'impression que jamais personne n'a vu cette Raina.

Lanie : Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route de Kate.

Ryan : Un imposteur ?

Lanie : Pourquoi Martha et Alexis réagiraient comme si elles la connaissaient ?

Ryan : J'en sais rien, c'est insensé, on ne devrait pas faire ça.

Lanie : Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Castle qui disparait du jour au lendemain sans prévenir alors qu'il a fait des pieds et des mains pour rester à suivre Kate.

Esposito : D'accord, on va se concentrer sur Raina pour retrouver Rick. Mais on laisse la vie privée de Beckett en dehors de ça. Je vais la suivre.

Lanie : Tu la trouveras au café à deux rues de là.

Plus tard…

Dans sa voiture, des jumelles à la main, Javier Esposito observait Raina Castle à la terrasse du café, cela faisait deux fois en moins de dix minutes qu'elle repoussait les avances d'un homme sans même poser son regard sur eux. Il devait bien admettre que la sœur de Castle était très séduisante et comprenait que des hommes tentaient leur chance. Soudain, Esposito la vit se lever, et chercha du regard ce qu'elle avait vu, quand il découvrit Kate Beckett qui approchait, il fut surprit. Lanie lui avait dit que Raina et Kate étaient proches, elle n'avait pas dit à quel point. Et quand il vit Kate se glisser dans les bras de Raina avant que les deux femmes n'échangent un baiser à faire rougir n'importe qui, il détourna le regard pour leur laisser ce moment d'intimité sous peine de ne plus pouvoir regarder sa supérieure sans les yeux. Raina invita Kate à s'assoir d'un geste de la main et un serveur approcha. Les deux femmes semblaient simplement heureuses et il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de risquer de mettre Beckett dans une position délicate. Kate et Raina restèrent une bonne heure en terrasse à prendre leur déjeuné avant que Kate prenne congé pour retourner au poste. Esposito n'avait jamais vu sa patronne si féminine, si douce… il avait devant lui une femme amoureuse, il ne pouvait que l'admettre. Et cette Raina semblait être d'une tendresse avec elle. Il comprenait aisément qu'elle soit tombée sous son charme. Voyant que Raina hélait un taxi, Esposito mit le moteur de sa voiture en route, la filature pouvait enfin commencer, Esposito suivit le taxi de Raina dans les rues de la ville. Après avoir roulé une quinzaine de minutes, le taxi de la jeune femme se stoppa devant un cabinet d'avocat, et après avoir payé la course elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Cabinet d'avocats Rolland, Smith et de Mortillet. 

Raina esquissa un grand sourire à la Réceptionniste en s'en approchant. Le cabinet d'avocats était une couverture pour la Cour Royale, mais il savait aussi que c'était le centre nerveux de la gestion de leur communauté, et le Roi avait engagé du personnel qualifié.

Standardiste : Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?

Castle : Bonjour Tamara. Je suis Raina Castle. Je viens de muter.

Tamara : Oh ! Euh d'accord. Pour l'inscription sur le registre vous devez voir maitre Casselly. Carl… Je veux dire Carla va vous y conduire.

Castle : Merci.

Carla, Castle la connaissait, une femme à la peau foncée, la dernière fois que Raina avait passé la porte, Carla était alors un homme. La soixantaine, elle était un peu la bonne à tout faire. Des petites réparations aux portages de café. Elle travaillait ici depuis une vingtaine d'année maintenant, après la mort de son compagnon, elle avait trouvé refuge ici et le Roi, il avait offert ce poste. Raina avait un grief contre le Roi et inversement, mais à la base, celui-ci n'était pas méchant, il s'assurait du bien de la communauté, du maintien et du respect des règles pour assurer la survie de tous, il offrait du travail quand il pouvait, des couvertures et des identités au moment des changements de sexe des membres de la communauté. Raina suivit Carla en silence, le long des couloirs et à travers les différents open space où une multitude de personnes s'agitait. Des centres comme celui-ci, se trouvait disséminé à travers le monde, mais celui-ci était le centre nerveux, le Roi était seul pour toute la communauté à travers le monde.

Carla : On ne te voit pas beaucoup par ici, mademoiselle l'écrivain.

Castle : Je viens que quand j'y suis vraiment obligé.

Carla : Entre le Roi et toi ça a toujours été la guerre.

Castle : Pourquoi changer les choses… C'est si amusant comme ça.

Carla : Là tu es cynique.

Castle : Je sais.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisit au 24 ème étage. Celle-ci se stoppa au bout d'un couloir qui pour Raina sembla interminable. Elle avait mal à la plante des pieds, elle se souvenait aimer porter des talons mais elle avait oublié ou plutôt son pied avait oublié ce que ça signifiait. Carla frappa à la porte et l'abandonna là. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme blonde, impeccable dans son tailleur beige.

Cassely : Raina Castle, je suis maitre Alexandra Cassely, entrez.

Castle : Merci.

Cassely : Ne soyez pas nerveuse. J'ai sortie votre dossier. Vous n'avez pas transmuté depuis…

Castle : 16 ans.

Cassely : Exact. Voilà vous êtes de nouveau enregistré comme femme. Maintenant voyons votre avenir… Où logez-vous ?

Castle : Dans l'appartement de Richard, je dois veiller sur ma fille.

Cassely : D'accord. Je vais voir pour que vous ayez officiellement sa garde mais ça peut prendre du temps. Pour ce qui est de votre travail…

Castle : Je reprends celui de Raina. Pour ce qui est de mes romans, j'ai déjà vu avec mon agent et mon éditrice.

Cassely : Bien.

La jeune femme tapait en même temps, entrant les informations dans le registre des membres de la communauté. La communauté gardait continuellement la trace de ses membres pour pouvoir les assister en cas de besoin, pourvoir aux besoins de chacun de ses membres.

Cassely : Vos papiers d'identité ?

Raina Castle attrapa son sac à main et en sortie ses différents papiers d'identité.

Cassely : Je vais les mettre à jour. Passez demain matin les chercher.

Castle : D'accord.

Cassely : Et financièrement ?

Castle : Pas de problème de ce coté là, je me sers sur les comptes de Richard. J'ai une procuration.

Cassely : Les questions suivantes peuvent être embarrassantes…

Castle : Posez-les, on verra bien.

Cassely : Richard était-il investi dans une relation amoureuse ?

La question irrita Raina parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait même pas si elle était investi dans une relation amoureuse dans le sens où sa relation avec Kate n'avait progressé qu'après sa transformation, mais elle aimait Kate déjà bien avant. Mais elle était également irritée parce que Kate était son jardin secret. Elle avait envie de la protéger du monde entier.

Castle : Non. Mais maintenant je le suis.

Cassely : Bien. Est-ce qu'il sait pour… ?

Castle : Elle. Et non elle ne sait pas.

Cassely : Vous voulez faire une demande…

Castle : Ecoutez, je crois bien que vous êtes nouvelle, alors je vais vous expliquer. Le Roi et moi sommes en conflit. Il ne m'autorisera jamais… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cherche à m'expliquer. Le Roi sait très bien de quoi il en retourne. Et si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre place, je vous conseille d'aller dans la salle du trône dès que j'aurais passé cette porte. Sur ce, au revoir maitre.

Cassely : Miss Castle.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, et Raina quitta le bâtiment.

TBC


End file.
